


Build it Better

by crunch_the_munch



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, Name Changes, Running Away, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunch_the_munch/pseuds/crunch_the_munch
Summary: Peter gets tired of all the fighting. He gets tired of a constant uphill climb. He decides to leave it all behind.I used the lyrics in a really weird context, sorry about that. Based on Build it Better by Aaron Wright.





	Build it Better

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are in italics

_ You can still see where the water was in  _ _ a line at the top of the chimney bricks. _ _  
_

_  
_ Home has always been New York. Home has always been screaming, taunting, fighting, crying. Home has always been ruins.

  
  
_ Sometimes, something so broken can never be fixed. _ _  
_

_  
_ Maybe it would be better, easier, if he just left. Just forgot about it all. If he made a new home.

  
  
_ So we saved a few things that were spared and  _ _ brought it to the ground. _ _  
_

  
He took a picture with him. He was nine in it and his uncle was smiling brightly at him.   


  
He figured it was best to destroy the rest. He yelled at his aunt. He skipped curfew. He turned his phone off when he saw incoming calls.

  
  
_ Cause you always build it better the second time around. _ _  
_

  
He got ready to say goodbye. Bus fare prepared. He didn’t know where he was going, just that it would never be the same.   


  
_ I drove past the place where we use to live where _ _  you said you never wanted kids. _ _  
_

  
The bus took him past his apartment. He knew this was for the better. They had never wanted him in the first place.   


  
_ Sometimes, something so broken can never be fixed. _

__  
  
He ended up in Memphis. A new home, a fresh start. He wasn’t Peter Parker anymore. He was just another unlucky sixteen year old. He was free.

  
  
_ I'm sleeping more and eating again. _ _  
_

_  
_ There’s so much less pressure in Memphis. Nobody expects anything from the poor homeless kid who’s just trying to survive.

  
  
He’d seen the reports. They think Spider-Man is dead and if Peter’s being honest, he thinks he is too.

  
  
_ I'm starting over like a factory town. _

__  
  
This is his chance. His chance to be somebody new. To not mess everything up this time.

  
  
_ And you always build it better the second time around. _

__  
  
He didn’t finish high school and he didn’t have a dollar to his name. He couldn’t even tell his name. Not that it mattered much.    


  
Peter Parker was dead. He wasn’t sure who he was. He just knew it was someone else, someone who was determined to be better.

  
  
_ You always build it better the second time around. _

__  
  
It was hard to get a job at first, but he took what he got. A store owned by a nice couple took him in. They let him stay there on the condition that he worked it off.   


  
It was nice.

  
  
_ You always build it better the second time around. _

  
  
He picked up a new name. Not legally. The law would send him back.   


  
The nice couple had become almost pseudo-parents. He took their last name.   


  
He was now known to the world as Sawyer Rowlands. A new man. Well, not really the world, but his world. Memphis.   


  
_ You always build it better. _ _ You always build it better. _

__  
  
His new life was everything he needed. It was better.

  
  
_You always build it better the second time around._  

  
  
He fell in love with a man that didn’t know his name. He didn’t care about it either. He saw the distant look in Sawyer’s eyes and decided not to ask about his past. He just knew he loved the man in front of him. The one in the present.   
  


_ You always build it better the second time around. _   
  


They married at nineteen. Surrounded by a new family. One he had found on his own. One that he didn’t have to fight for.

 

_ You always build it better the second time around. _

  
  
He was twenty-one when he adopted adopted a four year old. His beautiful daughter.

 

He missed New York sometimes, but then he’d look around. 

 

New York was nothing but a memorial, a small part in his story. 

 

This was home. 

 

Not Memphis, but his family.

 

_ You always build it better the second time around. _   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oof this sucked, i apologize.
> 
>  
> 
> i prolly shouldn’t but what do y’all think about making it longer and having his past come back?


End file.
